rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Popek
Popek, właściwie Paweł Rak[1] (ur. 1980 w Legnicy[1]) – polski raper i zawodnik MMA, a także okazjonalnie reżyser teledysków. Paweł Rak znany jest przede wszystkim z występów grupie muzycznej Firma, w której nieregularnie występuje od 2001 roku. Prowadzi także solową działalność artystyczną. Wystąpił ponadto gościnnie na płytach takich wykonawców jak: Borixon, Jędker, Żurom, Hemp Gru, Fundacja nr 1 oraz Bosski Roman. Od roku 2007 na stałe mieszka i pracuje w Wielkiej Brytanii. Działalność artystyczna :http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Information_icon.svg Zobacz więcej w artykule Firma (zespół muzyczny), w sekcji Historia. Popek urodził się i wychowywał w Legnicy. W wieku 14 lat opuścił rodzinny dom, z tego powodu nie zdobył formalnego wykształcenia, choć artysta zna język niemiecki i angielski[2]. Popek odbył wyrok 7 lat pozbawienia wolności[3]. Kariera muzyczna Pawła Raka rozpoczęła się po jego spotkaniu z przyszłym członkiem Firmy, Pomidorem[2]. Swoje inspiracje i zainteresowanie muzyką hip-hop czerpał z muzyki amerykańskiego rapera Tupaca Shakura, którego portret wytatuował sobie na piersi po śmierci rapera w 1996 roku. Rapować zaczął po ukazaniu się albumu Skandal, zespołu Molesta Ewenement. W 2001 roku został członkiem krakowskiego zespołu Firma, założonego rok wcześniej przez Tadka i Kaliego. Wziął udział w nagraniu pięciu płyt Firmy: Pierwszy nielegal (2001), Z dedykacją dla ulicy (2002), Przeciwko kurestwu i upadkowi zasad (2008), NieLegalne Rytmy. Kontynuacja (2009) oraz Nasza broń to nasza pasja (2011)[4][5]. W 2004 wystąpił gościnnie na płycie Żuroma Cały czas, w utworze "Dziary". W 2006 wziął udział w nagraniach albumu Prosto Mixtape Deszczu Strugi. W 2007 roku zrealizował swój pierwszy album solowy pt. Wyjęty spod prawa, za którego produkcję odpowiedzialny był Jędker, w tym samym roku Popek na stałe przeprowadził się do Londynu. Nielegal poprzedził singel pt. Wstrzymaj oddech. W nagraniach debiutu gościnnie wzięli udział m.in. członkowie grupy Firma: Bosski Roman, Pomidor, Tadek, a także Spooks i Kaczy. Wydawnictwo było promowane teledyskami do utworów "Wyjęty spod prawa" i "Wstrzymaj oddech". Jako członek Firmy był współzałożycielem marki odzieżowej "JP", założonej przez członków Firmy[6]. JP oznaczało początkowo "Jebać Policję", marka została jednak urzędowo zarejestrowana jako "Jestem Porządny"[7]. W 2007 roku wystąpił gościnnie na płycie Bosskiego i Jędkera, na wspólnej płycie Bosskiego Romana i Piero Krak. Na płycie Jędkera Czas na prawdę wystąpił w piosenkach "Wielkie miasto", "Nielegalni" i "Na co czekasz ?". W 2008 wydał w Londynie swój drugi album zatytułowany HeavyWeight. Gościnnie na płycie wystąpili m.in. Jędker, Sokół i Bosski Roman. W ramach promocji do piosenek "Graj" i "Zasady" zostały zrealizowane teledyski. Wyreżyserował także kilka teledysków zaprzyjaźnionych zespołów[6]. W latach późniejszych poza działalnością wraz z zespołem Firma gościł na płytach Bosskiego i Piero - Krak 2, Hemp Gru - Droga, Fundacji nr 1 - Poste restante. Z kolei w 2010 roku wystąpił w dwóch utworach na kompilacji Prosto Mixtape 600V ("Prosto Stąd" i "Takes Time"). 11 stycznia 2013 roku nakładem brytyjskiego wydawnictwa WagWan Production i Prosto, ukazała się solowa płyta rapera pt. Monster[8]. Produkcją bitów zajęli się m.in. Matheo, P.A.F.F, Jerome Porchy i Steel Benglez[9]. W utworach wystąpili gościnnie brytyjscy i polscy wykonawcy wśród nich znaleźli się Wiley, Sobota, Sokół, Paluch i Borixon. Przed ukazaniem się albumu ukazały się teledyski "Jeszcze Firma nie zginęła" i "My Music" oraz utwór "Zamknij mordę"[10][11]. Płyta znalazła się na 28 miejscu w zestawieniu OLiS[12]. 1 lutego 2013 roku ukazał się teledysk "Get Up", brytyjskiego rapera Jerome, w którym Popek wziął gościnny udział[13]. W 2013 roku ukazały się dwa kolejne teledyski Popka , 12 lutego "Pain by My Guest" z gościnnym udziałem Chronika, Porchy'ego i Hijacka[14] a 28 marca "Ja robię muzę a Ty płaczesz" z udziałem Matheo, Soboty, Reny i Winiego[15]. 13 marca ukazał się teledysk Dabza "You Already Now" z gościnnym udziałem Popka[16]. Na przełomie roku 2013 i 2014 Popek wydał serię niezwiązanych z albumami utworów tj. "Moja bluza" (remix utworu metalowego zespołu Pantera[17], "Lets Get It" (z udziałem Joe Grinda)[18], remix utworu "2 On" raperki Tinashe[19], "One Love"[20], "My Słowianie" (z udziałem rosyjskiego rapera Berezina)[21], "Słowiański Duch" (gościnnie wystąpili Kaczy, Egon, Nizioł i Zmiy Lvivskiy)[22], remix utworu "Come as Your" amerykańskiego zespołu Nirvana (z udziałem Nizioła i Jerome'a i bitem stworzonym przez Matheo)[23], Popek udostępnił też własną interpretację "Ody do młodości" Adama Mickiewicza wraz z teledyskiem do niej[24]. Artysta z pomocą producenta Matheo założył także zespół działający na pograniczu metalu i dubstepu o nazwie Ciężki Wpierdol[25]. Na 2014 rok wytwórnia WagWan zapowiedziała premierę następnej części trylogii Monster. Płytę zwiastowały utwory "One more kiss" (z udziałem brytyjskiego rapera Big Ntytułarstiego)[26][27], "Paperchase" (z udziałem English Franka)[28], "Monster 2" (z udziałem Kaena)[29], teledysk "I am calm" (z udziałem raperki Ronster BGR)[30], teledysk "Sinner" (z udziałem rapera Masło)[31], teledysk "I am" (z udziałem wokalistki Paniki)[32], teledysk "Don't Come To My Ghetto" (z udziałem Goldie1)[33]. W międzyczasie Popek wystąpił gościnnie w utworach innych artystów tj. Ziomale Rap Na Banicji (w utworze "Nieznane Rejony")[34], Borixon ("Miasto Idealne")[35], Rena (w utworzone "Uliczna Psychologia)[36] i Egon ("Miasto przestępstw"[37]. W lipcu 2014 roku Popek wydał teledysk do remixu "Dirty Diana" Michaela Jacksona, za bit do produkcji odpowiada Matheo[38]. Klip stał się hitem i w dwa tygodnie zdobył półtora miliona wyświetleń. WagWan udostępnił na YouTube oficjalny remix utworu przygotowany przez Conner Nunna[39]. Działalność sportowa Dawniej ćwiczył krav magę. Po wyemigrowaniu do Londynu zainteresował się mieszanymi sztukami walki (MMA)[40]. Podjął treningi w klubie Team Titan, gdzie jego trenerem był Mickey Papas. W 2008 roku rozpoczął starty w profesjonalnych zawodach MMA, występując pod pseudonimem Popek Rak. Stoczył trzy walki, z których dwie wygrał. Dalsze występy zawiesił z powodu zamieszek, jakie wszczęła wspierająca go publiczność podczas trzeciej walki 13 września 2008 roku na gali FX3 - Fight Night 9 w Reading[41] oraz z uwagi na "własne wybryki sprzed lat"[42]. Ponadto na terenie Anglii ukarano go zakazem odbywania oficjalnych walk MMA[43]. Trenuje w klubie Team Titan[44]. W 2014 roku Popek ruszył z programem kulturystycznym "Monsterize Me" w którym Popek zmienia w Monstera brytyjskiego rapera Jerome'a[45]. Kontrowersje W 2012 roku Popek wzbudził liczne kontrowersje swoimi niecodziennymi poczynaniami, raper wzbudził zainteresowanie mediów internetowych i tabloidów po serii ekscentrycznych zabiegów polegających na wytatuowaniu swojej gałki ocznej, wykonaniu skaryfikacji na twarzy czy powieszeniu się na hakach za własną skórę (na potrzeby teledysku do Pain By My Guest). W latach 2013-2014 kazał wykonać sobie kolejne skaryfikacje twarzy. W roku 2014 rozpoczął również wymianę swoich naturalnych zębów na protezy w całości wykonane ze złota oraz zapowiedział nagranie publicznego wyrywania ich obcęgami i rozdawania bezdomnym. Raper oskarżany był przez niektóre media o promowanie agresji